


The One

by JuneP



Category: Actor RPF, American (US) Actor RPF
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Love, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:54:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24120925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuneP/pseuds/JuneP
Summary: Riley Taylor is a Hollywood actress, who just broke up with her boyfriend, Chris Pine. Both meet again days later at a friend's wedding. Chris wants to get her back, but Riley is not convinced. Will they be able to fix their differences? Will they be able to fix their differences?
Relationships: Chris Pine/Original Female Character(s), Chris Pine/Other(s)
Kudos: 1





	The One

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my native language, so I’m trying to do my best here. But please if you see mistakes don’t hesitate to tell me in order to improve my English and also this fanfic. Thank you. 
> 
> This is a oneshoot in which Chris Pine and his ex-girlfriend meet again after a fight. Can they fix their differences and get back together?
> 
> It is the first fanfic that I publish, so if you want to give me your feedback it will be great :) I would appreciate it very much.
> 
> PS: I imagine Riley, the main character, as the actress Mary Elisabeth Winstead.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not authorize this fanfic to be published on another platform without my consent. please don't plagiarize it. This is a fictional story.

I looked at myself in the mirror for the tenth time in the three minutes that I had been in the bathroom trying to put myself together.I had to calm myself down before going back to the cocktail. I opened my purse and grabbed the Chanel red lipstick that Margot had given to me to wear today at her wedding. 

I didn’t know why, but I saw myself more attractive and brave every time I wore my lips red. I remembered what my mother used to say to me every time I had felt afraid of something: _“Riley, your name means brave.”_ A sigh escaped from my lips. I faked my best smile because as much as I wanted, I couldn't’ hide the rest of the wedding in the bathroom. I had to go out and face my fears. Or should I say: my fear, which unfortunately had a name and surname.

I counted to ten to calm myself down for the last time and promised my reflection that I would be strong. The sooner I got out, the sooner the night would end. I left the bathroom determined, but before I could hear the door close behind me, my fear was calling me. 

“Riley!” I stopped as soon as my name came out from his mouth.

In less than a second, Chris was already standing in front of me. Seeing him in a suit took my breath away. My heart jumped into my chest, and I hated myself for that. I felt exhausted after avoiding him all night.

“Hi,” he smiled as always as if nothing strange had happened between us.

I did not answer him.

“How are you, Riley?” Chris asked confidently. 

I raised my eyebrow. I couldn’t believe that he was really asking me how I was.

“What’s wrong?” his blue eyes looked at me without understanding.

“Nothing,” I answered in a bad manner, avoiding looking him in the eye.

“You look beautiful, _Riles._ ”

I turned to leave. I had to escape from this conversation as soon as possible. I couldn’t take a step when I felt Chris’s hand catch my arm. I released myself with an abrupt movement. 

“What do you want?” I asked, facing him with anger.

“Can we talk?” from the look on his face, it seemed that I had just given him a slap with my words.

“I don’t think that’s a good idea. It is neither the time nor the place,” I answered. 

“I know, but I have the feeling that this is my last chance. Also, you’ve been avoiding me all night,” I felt bad when I saw the sadness in his eyes. I was responsible for that.

“I’m not avoiding you. I’m just enjoying the wedding” I lied like a bastard. In fact, avoiding him all night had required all my effort and attention, as he seemed to get closer and closer to me.

“Is that why you hid in the bathroom as soon as I got closer than a foot from you?” he asked calmly.

“I’m not hiding. I should go back anyway” I pointed with my hand to the end of the hall that would take me back to the wedding.  “I’m sure Margot is wondering where I am.”

“I think that Margot could live a couple more minutes without you,” he said.

I took a deep breath, trying to calm myself again. I didn’t like where the conversation was going. Because of that, I had been avoiding him the whole night. I didn’t expect him to come. 

“Why are you here?” I asked angrily.

“Eh, what?”

“You know exactly what I mean. We aren’t together anymore”.

“Did you expect me not to come? I was invited to the wedding too. I could ask you the same. Why are you here?”

“I’m the maid of honor. It was obvious that I had to come. And you knew that. You could have the decency to respect my choice and not come tonight. I don’t know why you always try to make things more difficult” The sorrow I saw in his eyes clenched my heart. Chris looked vulnerable, like a glass figure that is about to fall and shatter. It was funny, but it was just how I felt at that moment.

“Am I the one who makes things difficult? You can say whatever you want, Riley, but to me, you’re still my girlfriend.” he seemed angry and a little less vulnerable.

“Chris. Please. We broke up.”

“No. No,” he shook his head slowly. “You broke up with me and left without letting me speak to you. So please don’t say: We’ve broken up. I haven’t broken up with you because I can’t,” he swallowed hard before continuing.“I’m tied to you, _Riles._ ”

“Don’t call me that” I trembled when I heard him say the nickname that he had given me on our third date. “We are not longer together.”

“Because you don’t want to. You can’t expect me to forget you in three days,” he said, losing his patience. “Only three days, Riley!” he repeated. “Three days ago, I was the happiest man alive, lying on the floor with you, looking at the stars on the projector. Touching your hand and listening to your laughter,” It seemed that it was difficult for him to speak, and I didn’t want to continue listening. “Damn it, Riley, you waited until I fell asleep to leave without explaining,” he reproached me. “Do you know what it feels like to wake up and discover that the love of your life is gone? And you call her to know where she is and find out that she has blocked your number? And suddenly you feel lost inside your own home because the person that gives a sense of everything has left, and you don’t know why or what to do to find her. I’ve spent the last three days stuck to the phone, googling your name, looking out for clues to find you. I even hadn’t the guts to ask Margot because that would be to admit out loud that you’ve abandoned me. So, I had to come to this wedding. I had to come with a broken heart because it was the only place where I knew for sure I could find you, and find myself, because my world stopped three days ago, Riley, and I’d like it to spin again”.

“Don’t say those things, please,” I felt a lump pressing in my throat. If he keeps talking, I’m going to cry. 

“Why, Riley? Why can’t I say how I feel?” his eyes shone with the lights of the lanterns, and they seemed bluer to me than ever.

“Because I don’t want to hear it,” I whispered.

My words had hurt him, but he quickly put his face back together. 

“And I didn’t want you to leave, and you left,” he said, angry.

I didn’t answer. I couldn’t. 

“What are you afraid of, Riley?” he approached me.

“I’m not afraid of anything,” I backed away.

“You found the ring, right? It’s the only thing that makes sense.”

“What ring?” I pulled on my acting skills so I could play dumb and be credible for him.

“This ring” Chris took out a little blue velvet box from his pocket and opened it. In front of me was the ring that I found a few days ago. The ring that had made me leave his house in the middle of the night without making a noise. The ring that had to force me to leave like a common thief. The ring that had turned my world upside down. 

I looked away. 

“Riley, would you marry me?” he asked suddenly. 

“Are you insane?” I looked him in the eyes. “We aren’t together, Chris! You can’t ask me to marry you,” I glared at him. 

“I guess we are both crazy then because I think we are still together, and you don’t. Believe it or not, that doesn’t give you the right to forbid me to ask you.”

“No, but it does give me the right to say no.”

“Riley”

“No”

Chris knelt, ignoring me, and extended the opened box towards me.

“What are you doing? Someone could see us!” I completely lost my patience.

“I don’t care.”

“Please, get up,” I begged. I was divided between two emotions, half of me was completely amazed, and the other half was scared to death. 

“Riley Anne Taylor, you changed my life from the moment I met you. I remembered you came on set while I was filming with Gal. It was the first time in my life that my mind went blank.” a small laugh escaped from his lips. “I knew then, since you looked at me with your beautiful eyes, that my heart didn’t belong to me anymore.” he kept talking with emotion. “We’ve been together two wonderful years, and I know that I don’t want to spend one more second without you. Because to me, you are the one.” he swallowed. “I know that you are afraid and that you don’t want us to be bullied by the press again, or that affects your career,d that makes me love you even more. For me, you are an example to follow. I can’t promise you an easy life because both of us are famous, and there will always be a magazine that wants to interfere, but I think that we’ve learned to trust each other,” he sighed. “I want to continue reading scripts with you, watching movies until we fall asleep, hug you when you have nightmares, satisfy your darkest desires, and wake up beside you every morning. I love you from the bottom of my heart, Riley, and nothing you say will change that. I know we have our disagreements, and we are not always perfect, but that makes it more real to me. You made my heart feels likes is a warm summer day, even when it is cloudy and only rains outside. It is crystal clear to me: it is you, Riley. You are the only one.” he swallowed hard and took a deep breath before asking. “Would you marry me?”

I close my eyes tight. As I listened to Chris, my fear had faded a bit, but it was still too present to surrender to his charm so quickly. 

“I don’t want to be Chris Pine’s wife. I want to be more than that and our job… I mean, this industry is very hard with women.” I answered, honestly. 

“Then I would be your husband, Riley. I don’t care. If you want, I can go to the street with a big sign that says: Riley’s husband. I don’t care. Also, you are more famous than me, and it is impossible that could happen. Surely the press will accuse me of wanting to take advantage of your fame.”

Chris was looking at me with strong determination.

“I don’t want you to break my heart. I know your past” my insecurities talk for me. A long time ago, we had been through that talk because of a stupid gossip magazine headline. They wrote a complete article explaining Chris’s love life. They even had included a timeline of his dating life.

“Did you hear anything I said to you?” a small smile began to appear in the right corner of his lip. I loved it when he smiles like that.

I nodded.

“If someone can break someone’s heart, it is you, Riley, because I don’t think to get away from you. Never” he spoke with an unbreakable determination. “And if you need some time to think about it, I could ask you again tomorrow, and the day after tomorrow until the day you say yes.”

“What if I need ten years to think about it?” I asked.

“I’m not in a hurry, Riley. I’ll wait for you my entire life if that’s what you need.”

I grabbed his hand and forced him to stand up.  We looked at each other for a few seconds.

“I love you, Riley,” he approached me slowly. That time, I didn’t move away. 

I pulled from the lapels of his jacket in my direction and kissed him gently. I noticed how the tension left his body as he relaxed. 

“I love you too, Chris. I’m sorry,” I hugged him. I buried my face in his shirt, and I cried. “You dropped the ring from your pocket while you slept, and I got scared when I saw it,” I explained myself. “I wasn’t thinking clearly, I was so scared, and I ran away like a coward. I’m so sorry. I didn’t want to hurt you.”

I heard him sigh.

“It’s ok, honey,” he pulled away and stared at me. “But next time that you want to run away, just let me know.”

“Why?” I frowned without understanding him.

“To wear my sneakers on time and run with you until your fear faded away.”

Those words finished breaking down the wall that I had built around my heart.  I kissed him again and let my feelings for him flow. I didn’t know how I could, though, that left him was a good idea. Neither how long I would have been able to live without seeing or talking to him, because the truth is that I had spent three days locked in a motel room surrounded by ice cream and romantic movies. 

“As much as I would like to rip your dress off right now, I think we should get back to the party before that happens because otherwise, I wouldn’t let you go until dawn,” Chris said when he stopped kissing me.

I reached out my left hand and left it floating. I looked at him with surrender.  It took Chris a few seconds to understand what that gesture meant. 

“Riley, does that mean…”

“Yes,” I didn’t let him finish talking.

Chris carefully took the ring out of the box and placed it on my ring finger. He pushed it gently until it was in place. 

He stared at the ring with excitement while I was looking at him, feeling the same. I touched his cheek, and he focused his eyes on me. He grabbed my face and pressed his forehead to mine.

“Are you going to marry me, Riley?” he asked, holding his breath.

“Yes”

“Repeat it.”

I laughed. 

“I’m going to marry you, Chris” I kissed him. 

His smile grew so wide that my knees failed. He looked like a happy kid on Christmas morning. 

  
“We’re a mess,” I said, wiping a tear that ran down his face.

“I don’t care what we are if you’re with me, Riley,” he hugged me so tight that he managed to lift me. “I want to hear you all night saying that you’re marrying me,” he said.

I laughed so loud, and at that moment, I realized that I was crying too.

“I don’t know how we are going to hide this ring from the paparazzi,” I told him when he put me down.

“We don’t have to hide it, Riley” he took my hand and touched the shiny ring. “But if you want to hide it, that’s what we’ll do. I want you to feel ok. I’m in a happy place right now, and nothing is going to get me out of there.” he said before smiling at me. “Even though I want everyone to know that you’re marrying me. I would like to go out and to yell at those reporters.”

I shook my head.

“You’re crazy, Chris.”

“For you,” he kissed me again.

“I’d like to wait a couple of days before telling at those paparazzi,” I muttered.

“You decide when,” Chris said with a big smile.

“Why are you so happy?”

“The answer is pretty obvious, honey. The woman of my dreams is going to marry me. The girl who stole my heart when I met her. The one who made me think for the first time: it’s her. The only one. That girl, she said yes”


End file.
